


How It Ends

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Series: Salvation [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blizzard sucks at writing Sylvanas, Blizzard sucks at writing a lot of things actually, Complete, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fuck 8.1.5, I'm Horde but I love Jaina so fucking much, Post-B.O.D., Smut, Story is somewhat short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore of the Alliance fought off the Horde to allow her allies to escape, but now she was close to being defeated herself. Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Warchief of the Horde, has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. I wrote a thing after not writing anything fanfic-related since roughly 2006 when I finished a massive 3-year story for Alias and said fuck it, never again. This is my first time writing anything Warcraft-related, though I've been playing (FOR THE HORDE!) since Cata's launch when a couple friends got me into it. I've always found myself intrigued by Jaina and Sylvanas specifically, but never really decided to do anything about it, with regard to actually writing something. Funnily enough, Blizz basically did the same thing with Jaina post-MoP until now. Fuck Blizzard. They also very much suck at writing Sylvanas, who was, at least, morally gray for quite a while and now may as well be a cartoon villain.
> 
> In any case, I decided to try my hand at this. I had an idea floating around in my head for a few weeks, then another idea, and another, and I started jotting things down in the Notes app because why not. I ended up writing the entire thing on my phone, just grabbing it whenever I wanted to add to it and then obsessively rereading it to make sure everything (hopefully!) flows well and makes sense and all that jazz.
> 
> It's complete. I hope people enjoy it, because I had a blast getting creative again and writing all this out. Hit me with all your feedback. I'm a big girl, I can take it, I promise.
> 
> Thank you.

With a shuddering gasp, Jaina Proudmoore staggered backwards, barely supporting herself on her staff. She was weak and would not be able to take much more of the assault.

Sylvanas Windrunner had sent twenty of her bravest and most seasoned champions to fight for her Horde against Jaina. Both sides fought valiantly, but it seemed as though Jaina had met her match in this group of warriors. Frail and wounded, Jaina believed that she had done all she could. She had bought enough time for her allies to escape. She had fought well. She had saved lives.

After all was said and done, the Alliance had secured an incredible victory against the Horde by killing King Rastakhan.

If this was how it ended, Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore of the Alliance could accept that.

But Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Warchief of the Horde, had other plans.

“Stop!” she had shouted. “Champions! Sheathe your weapons! Now!” Sylvanas ran until she was standing in front of her warriors, mere steps from Jaina. “Return to Dazar’alor. I will join you soon. Go!”

Her warriors nursed their wounds and disappeared through a conjured portal back to their base. Once they were gone, Sylvanas turned her attention to the woman in front of her, who had fallen to her knees, battered and bruised, robes ripped and torn from the battle. She was shaking.

Jaina felt hot tears prick her eyes, but she did not let them fall. She looked up at Sylvanas, a resigned expression on her face. “Is this how it ends?”

Sylvanas regarded Jaina carefully, then knelt down. She rested a hand on the dagger on her belt. Jaina’s eyes followed her hand as it clutched the dagger’s handle, then dropped to her side.

“No.”

Jaina exhaled sharply and cautiously looked up, finding Sylvanas’ eyes searching her face.

“I’ve always been fascinated by you,” said the banshee. Jaina said nothing and Sylvanas continued. “For so long you wanted peace between our factions. Then... Garrosh...” she trailed off.

Jaina bristled, clenched the hands at her sides into fists. She closed her eyes, wishing she were anywhere else, wishing Sylvanas would stop toying with her and just end it. But all that happened when she closed her eyes was reliving what happened that day at Theramore. Faces of those she had failed to protect flashed through her mind and she dropped her head in sorrow and shame.

She felt Sylvanas next to her, their shoulders touching. “What are you doing?” she asked wearily.

“Sitting,” came the reply and Jaina felt anger rising within her.

“You have me dead to rights. I’m too weak to fight you and weaker still if I wanted to teleport.” She turned to Sylvanas, studying the banshee’s face, trying to find any clue as to what the Horde Warchief wanted from her. Finding nothing, she continued, “I ask again, what are you doing?”

Sylvanas did not answer immediately and Jaina began to grow more frustrated. She sighed angrily and tried to stand up. A hand on her arm stopped her. Still weak, Jaina slumped back down.

“I’m not sure,” Sylvanas said finally.

Jaina was certain that the battle had not affected her hearing, but she did not think she could have possibly heard Sylvanas correctly.

“What?”

The banshee chuckled in response. “My champions could have killed you,” she said.

Jaina licked her lips and exhaled slowly. “I’m aware.” She opened and closed her mouth at least twice before finally asking what she wanted to know, “So why didn’t you let them?”

Sylvanas turned to face Jaina and the intensity of her gaze, red eyes burning into hers, made Jaina swallow hard and look away. Cold fingers gently grasping her jaw made her look back at the banshee.

Jaina regarded Sylvanas with tired eyes. Her face was still in Sylvanas’ hand. She swore that the banshee moved closer to her, but she was so exhausted she figured she was seeing things.

Then, suddenly, Sylvanas’ cool mouth was on hers and Jaina was too stunned to pull away. She let Sylvanas kiss her, let Sylvanas thread the chilled fingers of one hand through her hair, while the other tugged her closer by pulling at her tattered robes.

Jaina was unaware how long the kiss lasted, but she was definitely aware of how bereft she felt when Sylvanas pulled away. Jaina took a shuddering breath and swallowed. Sylvanas simply looked at her, the tiniest hint of a smile playing at her mouth. Jaina was uncertain how to react. She was not expecting to feel empty and, she realized as she pondered the kiss, wanting.

In a daze, Jaina stood up and immediately felt lightheaded. Pain wracked her body. She had managed to forget how weak she still was during the kiss and was now paying dearly for it. She breathed heavily for a few moments, trying to get her bearings while she reminded herself of where she was. The two of them were on an abandoned ship, drifting in the middle of the ocean.

They were also completely alone.

“Windrunner,” Jaina called, still looking about.

“Proudmoore,” Sylvanas returned, standing and walking towards Jaina, stopping when she had reached the mage’s side.

“You have me alone—”

“This is true,” Sylvanas broke in, her tone amused.

“—Unable to fight back or leave,” Jaina finished.

Sylvanas nodded and Jaina felt herself growing angry again, especially at how useless she felt and the pain she was in.

“Why don’t you head below deck and find a place to rest?” Sylvanas suggested. “We can speak more once you’ve recovered somewhat.”

Jaina clenched her fists at her sides and exploded. “You _kissed_ me!”

“I did,” Sylvanas said simply.

Jaina whirled on her, breath coming in ragged gasps that hurt her every time she inhaled or exhaled. She held Sylvanas’ gaze, again trying to find some clue in the banshee’s eyes. Finding nothing, she took a quivering breath and demanded, “Why?”

Sylvanas crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back slightly on her heel, a thoughtful expression on her face. “In the moment,” she began, “it felt right.”

Jaina felt tears swimming in her eyes. She refused to let them fall as she struggled with how she was feeling. She hurried to the stairs that led below deck, stifling a sob as she went.

Once she was far enough away from Sylvanas, she let her tears slip down her cheeks as she looked for a private place to rest and work through her emotions. She came across a small room with a small cot to match and she sank down upon it, burying her face in her hands as she allowed herself to weep openly.

After some time, Jaina composed herself and stood from the bed to undress. She carefully pulled off her ruined robes, leaving her in her undergarments.

A full-body shiver went through her, partly from the cold and partly because she was alone on a ship, in the middle of the ocean, with someone she regarded as an enemy. She tried to shake off the feeling and recalled what Sylvanas had said, that they would speak more once Jaina had rested. Jaina knew that Sylvanas could easily kill her in her sleep. Part of her wondered if the banshee would do just that. Part of her still, wondered if she even cared. She did not consider herself to have a death wish, but she had tried so hard and had done so much for the Alliance that she once again believed that she was ready to accept death, if that was what awaited her on this ship.

She sighed deeply and drew back the covers, slipping into the bed and pulling the blankets up to her chin.

Even as exhausted as she was, she lay awake for some time. She had so many questions about everything, but she kept coming back to the kiss. She was absolutely flummoxed, eagerly trying to make sense of what had happened and what Sylvanas’ motivation and goals were, if there even were any. She was unable to come up with anything that made sense, so she decided to table it for the time being and instead, focus on how she felt.

She had allowed Sylvanas to kiss her, without even attempting to put a stop to it. She rationalized that she had perhaps done so out of fear, out of not knowing what the banshee might have done had she tried to do so.

But, even with that, Jaina realized that she had not wanted Sylvanas to stop. Indeed, when the banshee pulled away, Jaina felt suddenly lonely, as if she had lost something that she deeply, desperately, desired.

Absently, her fingers brushed her lips and she shivered. She replayed the kiss in her mind, Sylvanas running a hand through her hair and pulling her closer. She gasped and a shiver ran through her once again. Then, she felt her whole body begin to heat up and her cheeks flushed with equal parts embarrassment and arousal.

She closed her eyes, still a bit delirious and certainly still in pain from the battle. But right now, thoughts of Sylvanas running through her head, she felt briefly at peace.

***

A cool hand on Jaina’s cheek roused her from her slumber. She gasped and sat up quickly, momentarily forgetting where she was. She pulled the blankets up to her chest. Sylvanas dropped her hand and sat back in the chair near Jaina’s bed. She wondered how long Sylvanas had been sitting here, watching her.

Her pulse raced as she woke up fully and remembered where she was and what had happened.

“You didn’t kill me,” she said, surprise in her voice.

“No,” Sylvanas said. “I did not.”

“I keep asking you why,” Jaina said. “I’d really appreciate an answer.”

Sylvanas looked down at her hands in her lap. After a few moments, she spoke, “I’m going to be stepping down as Warchief.”

Jaina’s mouth fell open in shock and she quickly closed it. “Wh-who will be taking your place?”

A small smile played at Sylvanas’ lips. “An old friend of yours.”

Jaina was suddenly overcome with emotion, but Sylvanas could not possibly mean whom Jaina thought... could she?

Trembling, she spoke, “Go’el?”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at Jaina’s use of the name. “Yes.”

Jaina was elated, but the feeling was short-lived. “He...” she began, then stopped and looked down. She shook her head. “He probably hates me. After everything that happened, the way things are now…”

Sylvanas looked at her with narrowed eyes. “You do realize this is not all about you, right, Proudmoore?”

Jaina narrowed her eyes right back. “Obviously.”

“Good.”

“But in the interest of being honest, I feel it’s easier to be enemies with you than to try and find friendship again with Go’el.”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas and found her with a thoughtful expression on her face.

“You should know that this isn’t final,” the banshee said suddenly.

Jaina looked confused and asked, “What, exactly, isn’t final?”

“My resignation and Thrall’s appointment.”

“What?” Jaina questioned, almost feeling sick.

“I made the decision when I saw my champions battling you.”

Jaina desperately searched Sylvanas’ eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. Questions flew around in her head and she tried to decide which one to ask first. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet. “What made you tell them to stop?”

“You.”

Jaina swallowed. “Me?”

“You.”

“Why me?”

Sylvanas sighed patiently. “I told you above deck that you’ve always fascinated me. Part of it is your immense power. It’s... very seductive.”

Jaina bit her tongue as she felt her face grow hot.

“But it isn’t just your power. It’s who you are. You and I are very different and approach situations in our own ways. You’ve always been as diplomatic as a situation would allow, while I’ve never been much for diplomacy, especially not after the Lich King.”

Jaina felt a chill and a wave of nausea pass over her when Sylvanas spoke of Arthas. It had been years since her relationship with him had ended, since he had begun changing into the monster he would ultimately become. She shook her head to clear it. “I don’t want to talk about Arthas,” she said, barely above a whisper.

“Neither do I,” Sylvanas replied. “I only mentioned him to make a point, that’s all. I already have this,” she gestured to herself, “to remind me of him every day.”

Jaina nodded imperceptibly and allowed herself a brief moment to gaze upon Sylvanas. The banshee was beautiful, regardless of what Arthas had done. Jaina suddenly dropped her gaze, feeling guilty and a bit sick. She had not considered Sylvanas to be anything other than an enemy. Yet here she was, alone with the Horde’s warchief, feeling sympathetic and something else—something she did not want to acknowledge—despite all that Sylvanas had done. She could not comprehend it, she could not understand why she felt as she did towards someone who had shown such blatant disregard towards people. What was happening to her, she wondered. What was it about this woman that made her feel as she did?

Unable to come up with a suitable answer to her own question, she decided to steer the conversation back to the end of the battle. “So, you told your warriors to stop because I fascinate you.”

Sylvanas smiled slightly. “Yes.”

“And this was a spur of the moment decision?”

“Yes.”

Jaina shook her head. “I suppose I still don’t understand. Me, my power, your decision to step down. How does this all connect? Are you planning something? Something that you need my power for?” She felt herself beginning to grow upset. “Is this all some sort of ruse to trick me into betraying my people so you can use me and then kill me?”

Sylvanas’ mouth dropped open and then closed just as quickly. Jaina swore Sylvanas almost looked hurt, but she kept going and asked, “And that kiss! What was that? I don’t know how I’m supposed to react, what I’m even supposed to do! My enemy, on the battlefield, decides to spare me and then kiss me!” She felt tears in her eyes and willed them not to fall. Not here, not now.

“I...” Jaina stopped, not even sure how to continue. She was certain nothing Sylvanas could say would make her feel better or bring any sort of comfort, and at this point, she was not sure she even wanted to hear anymore.

She pushed the covers back and stood from the bed, aware that she had shed her ruined robes and was clad only in undergarments. She decided she did not care and grabbed her robes from the edge of the bed and began to put them on.

Sylvanas slowly stood and rested a hand on Jaina’s arm. Jaina’s movements stilled and she looked up when she felt the banshee’s gaze on her. Sylvanas raised a hand to softly caress Jaina’s cheek and against her better judgement, Jaina found herself closing her eyes and leaning into the touch. After a few moments, she stepped back from Sylvanas, shaking her head. “No.”

The banshee inclined her head to regard Jaina curiously. “Why?” she asked.

Still shaking her head, Jaina replied, “This isn’t right. This shouldn’t be happening.” She took a shuddering breath and another step back. She was now standing against the hull of the ship, nowhere else to go.

“I think,” Sylvanas began, taking a step towards Jaina, “that you are very much overthinking things.” She reached out again, this time grasping both of Jaina’s hands in hers and squeezing them gently.

Jaina looked down at their hands, faintly trembling. “H-how are you doing this to me? Why is this happening?” Mostly to herself, she murmured, “How are you affecting me like this?”

Sylvanas stepped forward again, now inches from Jaina’s face. She leaned in, still holding Jaina’s hands, and captured the mage’s lips in a kiss.

At first, Jaina just let it happen, then she found herself responding in kind. She extracted her hands from the banshee’s but not to push her away. Instead, she reached up cautiously, her hands shaking, and gently cradled Sylvanas’ face.

Sylvanas took another step forward and wrapped her arms around Jaina, pulling her close. Her hands slid up until they were tangled in Jaina’s white hair, softly stroking the strands.

Jaina moved forward just slightly, until their bodies were touching. The kiss continued to deepen and the banshee’s tongue explored the mage’s mouth.

Sylvanas kept one hand in Jaina’s hair and slipped the other back down, fingers caressing Jaina’s neck, then moving behind the mage’s back and stopping just short of undoing the clasp on her bra. She broke the kiss to look into Jaina’s eyes and ask a silent question. The mage nodded and kissed the banshee again as the clasp was undone and Sylvanas helped Jaina slide the garment off and toss it on the chair.

Standing half-naked in front of Sylvanas, locked in a deep kiss, Jaina trembled, but it was from desire, not fear. The banshee moved a hand to the front of Jaina’s body and lightly grazed one of her breasts, drawing a gasp from the mage and breaking their kiss. Sylvanas moved her thumb to Jaina’s nipple, rubbing slow circles around it. Jaina’s head fell back in a moan and Sylvanas slipped her other hand down around Jaina’s waist and guided her to the bed. Jaina lay down and Sylvanas climbed on top of her. They kissed briefly, then Sylvanas moved her lips to Jaina’s neck and down to her breasts, drawing a nipple into her mouth and sucking gently on it.

Jaina moaned softly and her hand went to Sylvanas’ head, threading fingers through her hair. Sylvanas’ mouth was cold against Jaina’s heated skin and she felt herself grow more aroused at the chill on her flesh.

Sylvanas licked one nipple until it formed a stiff peak and did the same to the other. Every action drew a response from Jaina and Jaina could tell the banshee was very much enjoying it.

Sylvanas kissed her way down to Jaina’s quivering stomach. She pressed a hand against the smooth muscles, fingertips ghosting over soft skin.

She looked up at Jaina then, as her hands found the waistband of the mage’s panties. She waited patiently and was rewarded with another nod. Slowly, she pulled the fabric down Jaina’s legs and sent it to the chair with the mage’s bra. She turned her attention back to Jaina’s stomach, kissing a line straight down, slowly and deliberately.

Jaina shivered as Sylvanas moved closer and closer to her heat. She felt the banshee nuzzle the thatch of hair above her sex and lifted her hips upward slightly, wanting Sylvanas’ mouth on her. Sylvanas continued to play with the mage, kissing her inner thighs, lightly grazing her teeth over soft, heated skin.

Jaina began to shake a little, realizing she wanted Sylvanas more than any other lover in recent memory and damned if it made any sense. “Please,” she murmured, tightening her hands in Sylvanas’ hair.

Chuckling, Sylvanas finally gave in and slipped a finger between Jaina’s folds. She was slick with arousal and Sylvanas pulled her finger away to lick Jaina’s essence off it. Jaina watched, trembling with want, and bucked her hips towards Sylvanas again. The banshee used her thumb this time to slide Jaina open and, ever so softly, brush the mage’s clit. Jaina cried out then, the chill of Sylvanas’ thumb against her burning clit almost too much to bear. She tried to settle down, a thin sheen of sweat forming at her brow as Sylvanas worked her clit in slow circles. Jaina gripped the bed sheets tightly. She was wound up and already getting close. Her hips thrust upwards of their own volition and Jaina’s breath was a series of short gasps as her orgasm drew near.

Then, without warning, Sylvanas pulled her thumb away. Jaina sat up and gave her a quizzical look, chest heaving as she drew each breath.

Sylvanas simply smiled in return and slid one finger inside Jaina. The mage lay back down and closed her eyes. The finger inside her curled against her front wall and Jaina gripped the sheets again. Sylvanas added a second finger, stroking the same spot and Jaina shivered as a small cry came from her throat. Sylvanas slipped a third finger inside and Jaina let out a gasping moan, her hips bucking wildly, feeling impossibly full.

Carefully, Sylvanas began to thrust her fingers in and out of the mage as Jaina struggled to retain any kind of composure. With each thrust, she curled her fingers against Jaina’s front wall, stroking against the sweet spot that would soon make Jaina explode.

Sylvanas leaned forward, her mouth open slightly, hovering above Jaina’s sex. She exhaled a cool breath over Jaina’s clit as her fingers continued to thrust inside and Jaina almost lost it. She grasped Sylvanas’ hair and cried the banshee’s name.

Cool lips wrapped around Jaina’s clit and Sylvanas’ tongue flicked out and caressed it. Jaina saw stars behind her eyes as the banshee’s fingers thrust impossibly deep within while her mouth worked her clit, bringing the mage closer and closer to the edge.

Jaina’s breathing grew ragged, her hips thrusting in time with Sylvanas’ fingers until her orgasm hit her so hard that she screamed and collapsed in a panting, trembling heap. Sylvanas kept her pace, feeling Jaina’s muscles tense and release and then begin to tense again, another orgasm building within the mage. Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed as Sylvanas then slowed her fingers and mouth, riding out the second wave of pleasure that washed over her. Jaina moved slightly away from Sylvanas, the stimulation of her overly sensitive clit beginning to feel painful. The banshee gently removed her fingers and licked them clean.

Breathless, Jaina lay on the bed, hands wiping the tears from her eyes as she tried to recover. Sylvanas moved to lay beside her, propped herself up on an elbow, and stroked Jaina’s hair.

Sylvanas was the first to speak. “How are you feeling, Proudmoore?” She gave Jaina a slight grin.

Jaina turned to Sylvanas, resting on her side. The tears were drying on her cheeks and she had finally caught her breath. “Sore,” she replied truthfully.

Sylvanas’ grin widened and Jaina rolled her eyes.

“Not because of you,” she said, then paused. “Well, maybe a little because of you. But, mostly, because your champions wore me out.” She looked at Sylvanas through half-lidded eyes. “I’m exhausted,” she said quietly.

Sylvanas tucked a lock of Jaina’s hair behind her ear and brushed a thumb over her cheekbone. “Sleep.” She settled down next to Jaina, head resting on half of Jaina’s pillow and closed her eyes.

Jaina grasped one of Sylvanas’ hands and thread their fingers together. Sylvanas’ eyes opened slightly for a moment, then closed again, and a small smile graced her features.

The mage regarded the banshee as she slept, making note of every curve and detail of her face. She sighed softly and whispered, “What happens now?”

Sylvanas opened her eyes and lightly squeezed Jaina’s hand. “I leave that up to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jaina was the first to wake and when she did so, she sat up and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and started when she realized Sylvanas was still next to her and still asleep.

Gasping, she dropped her head to her hands. It had felt like a dream, or perhaps a nightmare.

What had she done? She tried to rationalize what had happened, but there was nothing rational about any of it. Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore of the Alliance had let Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Warchief of the Horde, into her bed to fuck her senseless and she had loved it. Every kiss, every touch had been deeply exciting and felt more intense than anyone she had been with. Truthfully she had not been with many, Arthas, Kalec, and some random tumbles here and there when the mood struck or when she desperately wanted someone—anyone—in her bed to feel less lonely for just a little while.

She sighed and wondered if she had enjoyed it so much because she and the banshee were enemies and such contact was forbidden, perhaps even outright treasonous.

She took a breath to calm herself and raised her head. She looked to her right, regarding the banshee’s sleeping form. She found Sylvanas breathtaking in her beauty. The only thing that unnerved her were the banshee’s eyes, deep red and seemingly staring into her very soul when they looked at each other.

A voice suddenly broke her out of her thoughts.

“You know it’s rude to stare, Proudmoore.”

Jaina gulped and looked away guiltily. Sylvanas only chuckled and reached out a hand to Jaina’s naked form, coming to rest on her hip. She stroked the soft skin with cool fingers that made Jaina flinch for a moment, then relax.

“How long have you been awake?” Jaina asked, once she had found her voice.

“A while,” came the reply. “I don’t sleep much these days.”

Jaina nodded, understanding, and looked down at her hands in her lap. Sylvanas was still stroking her, but her hand was now on the small of the mage’s back, rubbing comforting circles into her skin.

Comforting indeed. Jaina’s eyes drifted closed and she felt she could fall asleep like this, completely relaxed, even though she had just slept for what must have been hours. She sighed, content, but her mind began to fill with thoughts of how she would explain this to the Alliance leaders, if she even could or should.

How would sweet Anduin take this news? Genn? Her mother?

Jaina swallowed hard and shivered visibly enough that Sylvanas must have noticed because she stilled her hand.

“Something wrong, Proudmoore?” she asked and began rubbing the mage’s back again.

Jaina opened her eyes and looked straight ahead. “I... I’m not sure what to do.”

“About?”

She set her jaw, feeling anger begin to bubble up inside her. “ _This_ ,” she said tersely.

Calmly, Sylvanas said, “Define ‘this.’”

Jaina balled her hands into fists in her lap, shaking. Sylvanas placed her free hand on top of both of Jaina’s.

“Calm down,” she said, before Jaina could speak. At this, Jaina began to reply, but the banshee sat up swiftly and clapped a hand over her mouth. Stunned, Jaina relaxed her fingers and stopped trying to speak, her lower lip quivering behind Sylvanas’ hand. “Look,” the banshee began, “this is not going to be easy for either of us nor will it be easy for our respective allies.” She sighed and shook her head a bit. “So, I suggest, we tell no one and keep this to ourselves. Our own little secret.”

Jaina nearly exploded at the thought of keeping everyone out of the loop, but then she calmed herself and realized Sylvanas was right. What good would it do to let anyone know that two sworn enemies had shared a bed? She nodded and told Sylvanas she was right, muffled behind the banshee’s hand.

“I didn’t catch that,” Sylvanas replied, removing her hand.

Jaina felt herself stiffen, unable to tell if Sylvanas had not heard her, or if she was being sarcastic.

Seemingly understanding Jaina’s silence, she clarified, “I actually didn’t hear you, I’m not trying to be a bitch.”

Jaina softened and a small smile appeared on her face. She turned towards the woman next to her. “I said, ‘you’re right.’”

Sylvanas smirked just a bit. “All right.”

Jaina looked thoughtful for a moment, recalling what Sylvanas had said before they had both succumbed to sleep. “You told me that what happens next was up to me.”

“I did,” Sylvanas replied, “but I don’t think this quite applies.”

Jaina nodded in agreement. Sylvanas was right. The logical thing was to keep their allies out of this, whatever “this” was currently or would end up being. Jaina’s response had been emotional because she did not want to lie, did not want to keep such a huge secret from the people she cared about. But, she realized resignedly, this was the way it had to be, at least for the time being. Perhaps, later on, once Sylvanas had stepped down and Go’el was once again leading the Horde, there may be peace enough that telling everyone would be fine. Perhaps then, everyone may understand that the two of them were sharing a bed.

Perhaps.

“We should probably be getting back,” Jaina said, knowing that her own statement was true, but not remotely wanting to leave and face everyone. She did not want to lie, even though she knew it was necessary.

“You’re probably right,” replied Sylvanas, “but I think we have some time to spare.”

Jaina perked up. “Oh?”

“Mhm,” Sylvanas murmured, kissing the back of Jaina’s neck.

The mage shivered, Sylvanas’ cool lips on her skin filling her with want. The banshee’s lips moved to her ear, sucking gently on the lobe and Jaina felt herself begin to heat up. Sylvanas continued to explore as Jaina’s body responded favorably to all the attention. The mage could feel her arousal begin to dampen her thighs.

Jaina turned to the banshee then, grasping Sylvanas’ face, making their eyes meet, and leaned in to kiss her. She slipped her tongue past the banshee’s lips, deepening the kiss, then got up onto her knees and pushed Sylvanas back so that she was laying on the bed. The banshee quirked her eyebrows at Jaina, aroused, and gave the mage a small smirk.

Jaina straddled Sylvanas and leaned forward to kiss the banshee, as her hands explored the woman’s body through her clothes.

“Can we get these off?” she asked, already beginning to remove Sylvanas’ top.

“Allow me,” replied the banshee and she all but vanished into smoke. When she reappeared, still beneath Jaina, her clothes and armor were gone.

Jaina’s breathing became unsteady as she looked upon the woman below her, now completely naked. “Ohh,” she murmured.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. “Not what you were expecting?”

Jaina thought she detected a bit of annoyance and hurt in Sylvanas’ voice and she shook her head vigorously. “No, and I mean that in the most complimentary way possible.”

Sylvanas sat up then, wrapping her arms around the mage and kissing her hard. Jaina flung her arms around the banshee’s neck, hand cradling the back of her head. She felt Sylvanas’ fingers slip between her legs and begin to rub her clit. She moaned into Sylvanas’ mouth and let her own hands roam the banshee’s body.

Sylvanas was cool to the touch, serving to relax Jaina and cool down her own overheated skin. She pressed Sylvanas back down and leaned over her, softly kissing her shoulder. The banshee’s fingers were still rubbing her, slipping around her clit, her arousal even more intense now than it had been earlier.

Jaina could feel an orgasm slowly building and began to feel guilty. She very badly wanted to reciprocate, wanted to do to Sylvanas what the banshee had done to her. “Wait,” she said, a bit breathless. Sylvanas stilled her hand and looked intently into the mage’s eyes. “I want to make you come,” Jaina said.

Sylvanas smiled. “No one’s stopping you, Proudmoore.” She pulled her fingers away and sucked Jaina’s wetness off them, making Jaina grin, licking her lips as she slid down Sylvanas’ body. She licked at a nipple, kissed the banshee’s breast, and moved down further. She pressed her lips to the woman’s toned stomach while her hands squeezed and kneaded the banshee’s breasts. She tweaked a nipple with her fingertips and Sylvanas, mostly quiet save for some deep breaths, finally let slip a soft moan that spurred Jaina on, and she dove between the banshee’s legs. Just as Sylvanas had done, Jaina teased her, focusing everywhere but her sex and she swore she heard a soft, low growl from the banshee. The mage smiled against Sylvanas’ cool skin, then acquiesced and nuzzled her open, exhaling a hot breath over her clit.

“Fuck…”

Jaina gasped mockingly. “Such language, Lady Windrunner!”

Sylvanas reached down and gave Jaina’s ear a flick. Jaina mouthed a silent “ow” and lightly grazed her teeth over Sylvanas’ clit, drawing out another moan from the banshee. Satisfied, Jaina gave her clit a soft lick, then slowly slid her tongue inside. Sylvanas responded immediately, legs quivering, and thrust a hand into Jaina’s hair.

Jaina continued, swirling her tongue within, then lightly touching Sylvanas’ clit with her thumb. The banshee responded, tightening her hold on Jaina’s hair, but not enough to cause her any pain.

“Jaina...” Sylvanas whispered, muscles tensing. Her entire body shook, Jaina’s tongue twisting inside her, thumb on her clit moving in quick circles. Sylvanas repeated the mage’s name, arching her back and flying over the edge.

The banshee slumped back, resting one hand behind her head and stroking Jaina’s hair with the other. She exhaled and lightly tapped Jaina’s shoulder and the mage looked up immediately. “Too sensitive?” she asked gently.

Sylvanas nodded and Jaina sat up on her knees, wiping her lip with a finger and licking the banshee’s essence off it. She smiled and crawled up Sylvanas’ body, straddling her. She leaned down and gave her a kiss. She felt fingers on her sex again and gasped softly into the banshee’s mouth.

Everything felt more intense than it had earlier. Each touch felt like a revelation and Jaina found herself feeling emotional. She blinked back tears, but one slipped through and Sylvanas saw it. The banshee sat up, wrapped her free hand around Jaina, and cradled the back of her head. She kissed the mage, then wordlessly kissed the tear from her cheek.

Her voice gruff, Jaina murmured her desire, “Fuck me.”

Sylvanas smiled and leaned close to Jaina, cool breath on her ear, and whispered, “Such language, Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina’s face flushed and she playfully swatted Sylvanas’ arm, smiling. After a few moments, though, her smile faded. Sylvanas was still nuzzling her ear and kissing her neck and could not see Jaina’s expression. For that, Jaina was grateful. She had realized she was genuinely falling for this woman and it terrified her. She inhaled sharply and Sylvanas turned to look at her then.

“Proudmoore?”

“I...” Jaina began, then shook her head, tears creeping into the corners of her eyes. She looked down, unable to meet Sylvanas’ gaze.

The banshee pulled back the hand between Jaina’s legs and regarded the mage intently. She inclined her head and gave Jaina a small smile. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” she asked.

Jaina licked lips suddenly gone dry and shook her head. She was shaking a little. Sylvanas stroked her hair soothingly and Jaina closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

Sylvanas patted the mage’s leg. “Talk to me, Proudmoore.”

Jaina looked at the banshee, tears beginning to obscure her vision. She struggled with her feelings, wondering if she should even say anything. Did Sylvanas even feel the same way? Was this just a fun tryst for her? Or, perhaps worse, a conquest?

Swallowing, Jaina realized that the only way to find out was to say something. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, trying to find her nerve. Sylvanas was rubbing soothing circles into Jaina’s thigh and the mage relaxed a bit.

“This,” she began, gesturing between the two of them, “is…”

Sylvanas was still stroking Jaina’s hair and nodded for her to continue.

Finding her voice again, Jaina spoke, “This is becoming real for me.”

“I see.” Sylvanas moved her hands away from the mage and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the ship’s hull.

Jaina trembled, feeling bereft, wanting the banshee’s hands on her again and wanting desperately to know what Sylvanas was thinking. “Talk to me,” she pleaded, her voice wavering.

Sylvanas looked up at her then, red eyes boring deep into hers. The banshee said in response, “I’ve always been someone who keeps her feelings relatively hidden. I doubt that will change anytime soon.”

Jaina’s face fell and she struggled to keep any semblance of composure.

“That said,” Sylvanas continued, uncrossing her arms and wrapping them around Jaina, “I’m starting to feel as you do. This is becoming real for me, too.”

Jaina’s heart swelled and she pulled Sylvanas close, hands in her hair, and kissed her passionately. Sylvanas slipped her hand between Jaina’s legs again, fervently stroking her. Jaina was soaked and Sylvanas’ thumb kept sliding off her clit. Deft fingers moved to her entrance and pushed inside, making Jaina moan. She felt her body begin to tense already, every touch electric and exciting. She started riding Sylvanas’ fingers, thrusting her hips in time with the banshee’s movements.

“I’m close,” she whispered, as a sharp cry was then torn from her throat.

“I know,” Sylvanas whispered back, a cheeky grin on her lips.

Jaina exhaled, chuckling, and kissed the banshee then, lightly nibbling the woman’s lower lip. Sylvanas began thrusting faster and moving her thumb in quicker circles. The mage kept moving her hips in time with the banshee’s fingers, tension coursing through her entire body. She took a shuddering breath and pulled Sylvanas into a kiss as her orgasm slammed into her hard, making her cry out against the banshee’s lips. She collapsed on Sylvanas’ shoulder, resting her forehead on cool skin, trying to catch her breath. The fingers inside her pulled away gently and Jaina relaxed and sat back up. She reached for the hand that had been inside her and thrust her tongue out, tasting herself. Sylvanas smirked and took the rest of the juices for herself, kissing Jaina after she had done so.

They continued to kiss for a while afterwards, both of them softly stroking each other’s hair, completely content to enjoy their time together before they would need to part. After some time, Jaina addressed that particular elephant in the room once again.

“We really do need to be getting back,” she said sadly.

Sylvanas sighed and nodded her agreement. “Well, at least we can both return home quickly. Hopefully we weren’t missed too much while we were gone.”

“Yeah,” Jaina said, but made no attempt to move from Sylvanas’ lap. The banshee chuckled and gave the mage a kiss before becoming a swirling mist and leaving Jaina alone on the bed.

Sighing deeply, Jaina stood and began to dress. Sylvanas materialized behind her, giving her neck a quick kiss.

“We’ll see each other again,” she said. “I promise.”

“Okay,” Jaina agreed. “Until we meet again.”

“Until we meet again.”

Their lips met in a kiss, but before it was over, Sylvanas faded away. Jaina sighed again, but she was happy. She had no idea where this relationship, such as it was, would go, but she was excited to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaina finished getting dressed and began fiddling with her torn robes, anxious about returning home. She pulled her cloak tight around her shoulders.

She had a bit of a plan for explaining her whereabouts to Anduin and her family, but she was terrified that she would not be believed, that everyone would somehow see through the lie and suspect she had been cavorting with the enemy.

They would have no idea, of course. There would be no reason to doubt the woman who valiantly threw herself in harm’s way to ensure the escape and safety of her allies. Jaina felt a bit sick. She did not want to lie to people she cared deeply about and would be seeing on a day to day basis. But, if she wanted Sylvanas—and Light help her, did she ever—this was the way it had to be. It would be difficult and painful and would count among the worst things Jaina had ever done or experienced, but hopefully, it would all be worth it in the end.

She put her hands out in front of her and began casting a teleportation spell to Proudmoore Keep. She still felt weak and she would probably require healing from the Alliance’s priests, but she was at least able to transport herself to the Keep without much trouble.

When she arrived, she was exhausted and spent, but the sight of Anduin and her mother halting their conversation and running to her with open arms when she appeared warmed her heart and made tears spring to her eyes.

“Jaina, my love!” her mother cried.

“Auntie!” called Anduin. He reached her first, picking her up and spinning her around excitedly. He set her down and backed away so Katherine could embrace her daughter.

Jaina grinned from ear to ear as she hugged her mother and pulled Anduin close. “I’m so happy to be back.”

Katherine stepped back slightly and looked over her daughter. She took Jaina’s hands in hers. “Your robes have certainly seen better days,” she said with a slight smile and Jaina smiled in return. “Are you injured, sweetheart?”

“A little,” Jaina admitted. “But a bit of healing and some rest and I’ll be fine.”

“A bath would probably also do you some good,” Katherine said, giving her daughter another once-over and crinkling her nose.

Jaina’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she suddenly wondered if they could smell Sylvanas on her. It then quickly dawned on her that any prominent smells were probably just sweat and blood and her shoulders slumped back in relief.

“If you both don’t mind, I think I’d like to retire to my quarters for the evening.” She gave them both a nod and turned to leave. The voice of Genn, who had been lingering in the back while the reunion was going on, made her stop in her tracks.

“I know you’ve been through an ordeal and I’m relieved you’re home safe, but... if I may ask, how is it that you escaped the Horde?”

Jaina swallowed and took a moment to collect herself before turning to face him. She gave him a good-natured smile, but she was already beginning to grow irritated. “They had me cornered and weak, but I froze them long enough to cast a short teleportation spell to distract them so I could put some distance between us.”

“You’ve been gone nearly a day,” Genn noted. “Did they manage to catch up with you?”

Jaina gritted her teeth behind closed lips, now very much frustrated. “No,” she answered hotly, taking a step towards him as she continued to speak. “I was weak and a short spell was all I could manage for the time being. I ended up on an abandoned ship and I rested there until I was able to cast a longer range spell to come home.”

Katherine and Anduin exchanged looks but did not intervene and Jaina was actually grateful. She did not need them to fight her battles for her. She could handle Genn on her own.

Genn nodded. “Of course, Lady Jaina. I merely asked because I imagine our friends would love to hear the tale of how you took on perhaps the most vicious fighters of the Horde and emerged victorious.”

Jaina wanted to believe him and fighting with him now would only bring about suspicions that she could not afford her friends and family to have. She sighed and softened, a small smile appearing on her lips. “I understand,” she said kindly. “Forgive me, I’m still rather tired and in pain from the battle.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” said Genn, giving her a small bow. “You fought most bravely today and we all appreciate your service. Get some rest and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jaina nodded in response. “Thank you.” She extended nods to her mother and Anduin and headed for the stairs. She placed a hand on the railing and ascended the steps slowly. After a fair amount of climbing, she finally reached the floor of her room and sighed in relief. She pushed open the heavy door and walked inside, closing it behind her. The room was enormous and full of things that she loved, namely books. There were shelves of them, most of which Jaina had read at least once. Others, she had leafed through, looking for certain information when she was doing research. Dalaran, of course, had thousands upon thousands of books, but Jaina still had a decent collection of her own.

She walked over to her bed and was sorely tempted to just flop onto it and fall asleep immediately. But, it felt like it had been ages since she had been clean and a nice, hot bath did sound rather appealing to her at the moment.

Jaina slipped off her tattered robes and her undergarments and tossed them on her bed. Naked, she walked over to the bathroom in her quarters and knelt by the tub to turn on the water. She tested the temperature with her hand and adjusted the knob a bit. She sighed gently and let the water fill the rest of the way.

Once it was full, she turned off the knob and stood up, carefully stepping into the tub. She leaned back, her head resting against the wall. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes, letting the warm water relax her tense muscles.

She wasn’t certain how long she had been in the bath before she felt it, a cool wave washing over her, the telltale sign of the arrival of someone with whom Jaina was intimately familiar. Chilled lips ghosted over hers and she shivered at the cold. The mouth the lips belonged to pulled back after a few moments and Jaina caught her breath.

“You,” she murmured.

“Mm,” came the response. “Weren’t expecting someone else, were you?” Sylvanas asked sweetly, settling in next to her on the floor.

“Never,” Jaina replied, as she turned to kiss her lover.

After what seemed like forever, but still not long enough for either of them, they broke apart and gazed longingly at each other. “I can’t stay,” Sylvanas told her. “I just wanted to check in and make sure you got home safe.” She gently caressed Jaina’s cheek.

“I got here a little while ago. I was greeted by my mother and Anduin.”

“The boy king,” Sylvanas mused with a chuckle.

“Please don’t call him that.”

“As you wish,” Sylvanas said with a resigned sigh. “I’ll admit, he does care deeply for his people, and I... find that admirable.” She cleared her throat and shook her head a bit, as if the compliment physically hurt her to say.

“I know you don’t care for him,” Jaina began, “but I’ve known him for years and he’s trying like hell to keep the Alliance together.”

“I’m aware,” Sylvanas said curtly.

Jaina narrowed her eyes. “He’s like family to me. Is this going to be a problem, Windrunner?” Her words came out harsher than she intended and she bit her lip, swallowing hard.

“No, _Proudmoore_ ,” Sylvanas replied, “it will not.” She stood up and began to walk away, but Jaina reached for her hand and she stopped.

“I’m sorry,” the mage said. “I just...” She sighed heavily. “This is difficult for me, but I’m trying, all right?” Sylvanas merely nodded and Jaina squeezed her hand pleadingly. “Sylvanas.”

The use of her first name outside of their lovemaking made the banshee’s ears perk up. She knelt down again and looked deeply into the mage’s eyes. Jaina responded by cupping her lover’s face in her hands and leaning in for a kiss. Sylvanas kissed her back, running a hand through Jaina’s hair.

“I do have to go, though,” Sylvanas said gently. Jaina frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it instead. She looked down and Sylvanas planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. “We’re fine, my dear, if you were wondering. I won’t disparage Anduin and I don’t think any less of you for being close to him.”

“Okay,” Jaina said softly. “I…”

“Hm?”

Jaina hesitated, unsure if she should even say what she was thinking. “I feel like I’m betraying everyone.”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at the mage. “Because I’m fucking you?” she asked.

Jaina’s mouth fell open and she closed it immediately, a frown on her face at Sylvanas’ crude words. “Yes,” she answered finally and she saw Sylvanas’ eyes widen at the response.

Her lover chuckled ruefully. “Well, I guess we should just go our separate ways now, then.”

“No.” Jaina was defiant.

Sylvanas clicked her tongue and licked her lips. “Prou—“ she cleared her throat and started again, “Jaina. Dear. I need you to make up your mind about what and whom you want. You already know my intentions regarding the Horde. You also know what I’ve done in the name of preserving my race. You, and only you, can decide if what I’ve done and who I am will be too much for you to move past. Only you can make the choice to further this relationship to see where it goes and—”

“I’m in,” Jaina interrupted. “I’m in this for the long haul. None of it makes any sense to me, but maybe it doesn’t have to. We’ll figure this out and I’ll deal with my own issues.”

Sylvanas eyed her warily, but nodded all the same. “All right.” She grasped one of Jaina’s hands and held it for a few moments. “I need to get going, my dear.”

Jaina smiled a little and asked, “Big day tomorrow?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” the banshee replied.

“Oh?”

“I’ve sent word to Thrall. We’ll be speaking tomorrow.”

Jaina felt her stomach drop. She was terrified. She knew that this event was coming, but she figured Sylvanas would need more time to prepare before speaking to him. Apparently, that was not the case. “Already?” she asked, unable to keep the disbelief out of her voice.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. “Yes,” she said, “it’s time.”

“I see.”

Sylvanas regarded the mage and cocked her head to one side. “You miss him.”

Jaina felt tears in the corners of her eyes. “I do,” she whispered. “He was a true friend. I trusted him implicitly. I valued his opinions and his ideas.” She looked down. “Garrosh and Theramore changed everything.”

Sylvanas exhaled deeply, lost in thought for a few moments. “I have a question for you, Jaina,” she said.

The mage looked up into the banshee’s deep red eyes. “Yes?”

“Would you like to come with me?”

Shocked, Jaina’s jaw dropped and she took a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself. “I…”

Sylvanas took Jaina’s hands in hers. “I think it would be good for me to have you there,” the banshee said. “It’ll probably be even better for you.”

Jaina breathed unsteadily, lower lip quivering in fear. She thought about Go’el often, imagining scenes in which she apologized for her behavior and he had accepted and things were right with the world again. But those were just daydreams and this was real life. Surely, it would not be that easy.

“Maybe you’re right,” Jaina admitted. “But, this is going to be really difficult for me.”

Sylvanas gave her a look. “Remember, it’s not—“

“—All about me,” Jaina finished. “I know. But Go’el was my confidant and one of my closest friends and what happened after Theramore and how I reacted... it still haunts me.”

“I understand.”

“I almost destroyed Orgrimmar,” she said, barely above a whisper.

Sylvanas looked down. “I’ve done far worse.”

Jaina looked at her then. It was true and in Jaina’s lust (and... love?) for the woman, she had brushed it aside. There was a war going on, casualties were inevitable. But what Sylvanas had done went beyond the normal stakes and Jaina knew that. Nothing about their relationship would end well, Jaina realized. Sylvanas would likely be executed, or perhaps as a part of stepping down, imprisoned. Maybe, if she was lucky, she would merely be exiled. Jaina swallowed thickly, thinking about the possible outcomes. Only one was even remotely good and was certainly the only one that was acceptable, unless Sylvanas was somehow pardoned, but that was not something Jaina expected to happen.

“I’ll go,” she said finally, pushing her unpleasant thoughts to the back of her mind. “Shall I meet you in Deepholm?”

“Mhm,” Sylvanas said. “Bright and early.”

“Okay.”

Sylvanas leaned in to kiss Jaina, smoothing her thumb over the mage’s high cheekbone. She pulled back and pressed her forehead to Jaina’s, the two of them closing their eyes, enjoying the tender moment. After a while, Sylvanas rose and bent slightly to kiss the top of Jaina’s head.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, my dear.”

Jaina gave her a wave as she became a swirling mist and departed. Jaina reached for her sponge and soap and began washing herself, scrubbing off the grime, sweat and dried blood that coated her skin.

She took her time, enjoying the warm water and how relaxed she felt as she moved the sponge along her limbs. She was nervous about meeting with Go’el, but she could not deny that she was looking forward to seeing him again, as difficult as it would most likely be. Sylvanas had read her like a book. She absolutely missed Go’el, missed talking to him, missed hearing about his life with Aggra. If she could get even a small bit of that friendship and trust back, she would be incredibly happy.

Just then, a loud series of knocks echoed at her door, interrupting her reverie.

“Jaina? Sweetheart?” Katherine’s voice carried throughout the keep.

“Mother?” Jaina called back. “Something you need?”

“I was hoping we could talk, if that’s all right.”

“Sure,” Jaina said uneasily. “Give me a couple minutes to finish up in the bath.”

“Of course, my love.”

Jaina sighed deeply, wanting nothing more than to head to bed and fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She pulled the plug from the tub and stood up. She grabbed an oversized towel from a rack on the wall and stepped carefully out of the bath and began to dry off. Once she was done, she set down the towel and pulled her robe from the hook on the door and slipped it on, fastening the belt tightly around her waist.

She ran a weary hand through her hair and made her way to the door, opening it and nearly jumping out of her skin.

Before her stood her mother, Anduin, Genn, and a couple servants of the Keep. They had come bearing a rather large tray of delicious-looking food and wine. There was more than enough to share.

She grasped the door and hid her face behind it for a moment, mouthing a curse. When she turned back to the entourage at her door, she plastered a smile on her face and gave everyone a quick, courteous bow. “Thank you,” she said. “This is very kind.”

“I know you want to get some rest after everything you’ve been through,” Katherine said, “but we felt you should at least have a meal before you turned in for the night.”

A servant extended the tray to her and she accepted it gratefully. “Would you mind terribly if I ate by myself?”

Her mother looked surprised, but Anduin waved a hand. “Not at all, Auntie. We’ll get out of your hair.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaina said, feeling guilty. “I really do appreciate this and I love all of you so much.” Her voice caught and she swallowed the sob rising in her throat. She hugged Anduin, gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, and nodded to Genn and the servants. “I’ll see you all tomorrow,” she whispered, barely trusting herself to speak.

Katherine squeezed her daughter’s shoulder and kissed her cheek as well. “Before we leave, why don’t you let me take your robes and I’ll have them mended and washed for you.” Before Jaina could say anything, Katherine had slipped past her and gathered her garments from her bed.

“Thank you,” Jaina said.

Everyone nodded and bowed before turning and leaving down the hall. Jaina let out a deeply relieved sigh as she closed the door and turned to head to her bed. To her surprise, she was not alone, and she very nearly dropped the tray in shock.

“So, what are we eating?” came the familiar voice.

“Light’s sake,” Jaina muttered and Sylvanas chuckled. “Were you just hiding in the shadows?” the mage asked, gesturing around the relatively dark room. “My mother could have seen you.”

“On the contrary, I was halfway to Dazar’alor and turned back.” She ignored the comment regarding Jaina’s mother.

Jaina set down the tray on a nearby table and leaned back comfortably against her bedroom door, arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her lips. “So why did you come back?” Her smirk broadened into a smug grin and Sylvanas frowned lightly at her. “I know, I know,” Jaina began, chuckling a little, “it’s not all about me.” She quirked an eyebrow at her lover. “Although in this case,” she continued, “maybe it is?”

Sylvanas gave the mage an exaggerated sigh, defeated. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and thought for a moment instead. She gave her paramour a sly smirk. “Are you naked under that robe?”

Jaina looked down, licking her lips and feeling her cheeks redden. She looked back up and gazed at Sylvanas, ignoring the question. “Lady Windrunner, I think you missed me.”

Sylvanas dropped the act. “Lady Proudmoore, you would be right.”

Jaina, despite the lighthearted, joking nature of their conversation, felt her heart skip a beat and she dropped her gaze to the floor, trying to hide the sweet smile that graced her features. She looked back up. “Let’s eat.”

Sylvanas accepted and the pair spent the next hour or so eating and chatting, sharing stories about their pasts, how they grew up, blunders and silly things they had done as kids, eventually progressing to their teen years, first loves, first kisses, and other firsts.

Jaina looked down at the fork in her hand and absently tapped her plate with it. Without looking up, she said, “Arthas.” She nodded to herself and licked her lips. “Arthas was my first... my first everything.”

Sylvanas said nothing and lifted her glass of wine to her lips.

“The first time we were together... it was Hallow’s End. He had asked me, spur of the moment, to light the Wicker Man. He told me to ‘give them a show.’” She smiled to herself, still looking down. “So I did.”

Sylvanas took another sip of her wine.

“After, we found ourselves in his quarters and...” she trailed off, sighing, the memory washing over her like a tidal wave. She shook her head and reached for her wine, taking a long drink.

Sylvanas spoke then. “Regardless of the person he became, he is still worth remembering for who he was.”

Jaina looked up at her lover, honestly surprised by her words. She had not expected Sylvanas to say anything remotely like that which had just come out of her mouth. It seemed so unlike her, but Jaina was appreciative of what she had said all the same. “Thank you,” she said sincerely.

Sylvanas gave her a light smile and raised her glass. “To memories,” she said, “good ones. Then, and now.”

Jaina raised her own glass and clinked it against her lover’s. Sylvanas gave her a wink and they both drank deeply from their glasses.

“I think I’m ready for bed,” Jaina said tiredly, trying to stifle her yawn.

“Mhm,” murmured Sylvanas as she stood and grabbed the tray from Jaina’s bed and set it down on the bedside table. “Time for me to get going. I need a bit of sleep at least, before tomorrow.”

Before Sylvanas could vanish, Jaina said suddenly, “Stay with me.”

“What?”

“Stay with me,” Jaina repeated. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“I feel like someone is going to burst in here unannounced at some point...” Sylvanas said.

“I’ll ward the door,” Jaina replied. “No one will get in unless I want them to.”

“Hmm,” mused the banshee. “Tempting.”

Jaina stood from the bed and pulled back the covers. She turned to her door and cast a ward, then turned back. She shed her robe, purposely avoiding eye contact with Sylvanas, but feeling her lover’s gaze on her naked form, and slipped into bed, pulling the covers to her chin.

Sylvanas scoffed. “You don’t fight fair, Proudmoore,” she chided jokingly.

“Problem?” Jaina asked, pulling back the covers on the other side of the bed. “I really do want to sleep,” she said truthfully. “I just don’t want to be alone.”

Sylvanas let out a soft sigh and climbed into bed with Jaina. She gently caressed the mage’s naked shoulder and arm, then flipped over, settling in to sleep.

“I also just happen to enjoy sleeping naked.”

Sylvanas snorted and Jaina laughed heartily, feeling perhaps the most content she had felt in a long time. Sylvanas slept facing the huge window with a beautiful view of Boralus and her paramour settled in behind her, hand on her waist and chin resting comfortably on her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of someone knocking on her door startled Jaina awake. She sat up and felt her lover stir beside her. “Hide,” she whispered. “I have to answer this.”

Sylvanas nodded, understanding, as she yawned and stretched and slipped out of sight in her banshee form.

The knocking continued and Jaina pushed back the covers and swung her legs to the floor, standing up. “Just a moment,” she called, as she slipped her robe on and started towards the door. She waved a hand to remove the ward and opened the door.

“I’m sorry, Lady Proudmoore,” said the servant girl.

Jaina smiled kindly. “It’s all right. Is there something you need from me?”

“Oh no, well, yes, actually, I suppose…”

Jaina was still smiling, but it, like her patience, was beginning to fade.

“Here,” the girl said, thrusting Jaina’s robes into her hands. They were folded neatly and smelled decidedly fresh and clean. Jaina clutched the bundle to her chest.

“Thank you,” Jaina said. “I appreciate this, but surely you could have just left them and not had to knock so much?” She chuckled to convey that she was not upset, even if all the knocking had given her a slight headache.

“Oh no, Lady, your mother insisted that I had to hand them to you.”

Jaina squinted and looked down at the robes in her hands. “Well, my thanks to you,” she said, giving the girl a nod. “I suppose I needed to wake up soon anyway.”

The girl returned the nod and left down the hall. Jaina closed the door and tossed her robes on her bed. Sylvanas materialized back in the room and opened her mouth to speak when suddenly Jaina blinked over to her and clapped a hand over her mouth. Sylvanas was too startled to speak and she watched Jaina point to the bed with her free hand. Her eyes fell on the robes and she eyed them curiously for a moment before the mage pulled her into the bathroom, turned on the water in the sink, and shut the door.

“Something’s wrong,” Jaina said quietly.

“What are you talking about?”

“There was a girl dropping off my robes, but something felt off about the whole exchange.”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“The girl said my mother specifically told her to hand me the robes, rather than just leave them at the door. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Do you think she’s having someone spy on you? Perhaps a tracker or some sort of sound amplification, to hear conversations?”

“Maybe both,” Jaina replied.

Sylvanas stroked her chin thoughtfully and was about to speak before Jaina began talking again.

“I actually don’t think this is my mother’s doing, at least not fully. She might be an unwitting participant.”

“Who do you think is most likely responsible?”

“Genn.” She said it immediately and it made sense. “When I came home yesterday, he was oddly inquisitive about the battle, wanting to know how I escaped, not really caring that I had made it out alive.”

Sylvanas licked her lips, holding back a rude comment about Genn for Jaina’s sake and asked, “What did you tell him?”

“I told him I initially used a short range teleport after freezing everyone to get some distance. Then, after landing on a ship, I got some rest to get my strength back and came home.”

Sylvanas nodded. “Good lie,” she said approvingly. “It’s believable and half of it is actually true. Well done.”

Jaina sighed and shook her head. “I hate lying and I especially hate it if it’s made my friends and family not trust me.”

“What do you want to do, then?”

She answered honestly, “I want to go with you to see Go’el, get him reinstated as Warchief, and then hopefully when enough time passes, I can maybe reveal our relationship to family and close friends.”

“I think the last bit is wishful thinking, my dear,” Sylvanas said somewhat sadly, looking down at her hands. “There is very little chance that I’ll be accepted.”

Jaina looked at her lover and lifted her chin up. She kissed her deeply and threaded her fingers through her hair. “Even if they don’t,” she began, “we’re still going to make this work.”

“I know,” Sylvanas replied. “I just don’t want you to get your hopes up for something that has such a small chance of actually happening.”

“Right,” Jaina agreed, nodding. “So, if there is something on my robes, how would I go about removing whatever it is?”

“More than likely, it will be sensitive to liquid. So you could simply wash your clothes again and destroy it that way.”

“How suspicious would that look?”

Sylvanas shrugged. “You could ‘accidentally’ spill a drink on it, and then make sure you observe the washing or just wash it yourself.”

“I like the second suggestion,” Jaina said. “But—“

“Hold that thought,” Sylvanas said and turned on the water in the tub. She left the bathroom and returned with the robes and the rest of the bottle of wine. As the tub filled, she poured a bit of wine down the front and looked at Jaina with an amused expression on her face. “Oops,” she mouthed and Jaina, despite the seriousness of the situation, found herself smiling and suppressing a laugh. Sylvanas then submerged the clothes in the water, making sure they got completely drenched. She turned to Jaina and mouthed, “That should do it,” but still did not speak just to be safe.

“Thank you,” Jaina mouthed back and stood to leave and get dressed. She slipped into some undergarments and selected a different robe and cloak from her closet. She put the robe on and drew her cloak about her shoulders, pulling up the hood. She recast the ward on her door and began to cast a portal to Deepholm. Sylvanas joined her and together, they stepped through.

Moments later, they had arrived in the Temple of the Earth. “Wait here, dear,” Sylvanas said. She approached several Earthen Ring members, prepared to tell them she was here to see Thrall. She did not need to, because he saw her as he stood next to the door of a room in the back of the temple and cleared his throat, catching her attention.

“Warchief,” came his deep, rumbling voice, “this way.” He turned and headed into the room.

Sylvanas turned to Jaina to motion for her to follow and found her visibly trembling. She held out a hand and Jaina collected herself and walked over, squeezing her lover’s hand briefly for support, then falling into step beside her as they approached the room where Thrall was waiting.

They stopped near the doorway and exchanged a quick glance. “Stay here for now,” she said. “I’ll call for you soon.”

Jaina’s mouth opened slightly in surprise, but she closed it quickly and nodded her understanding. Sylvanas walked inside and Jaina listened at the door. “Thrall,” she greeted him and bowed slightly.

Thrall inclined his head but did not speak.

Sylvanas began, “I sent word because there is something of great importance I need to speak with you about.”

Thrall nodded for her to continue, still saying silent.

“In light of recent events and my own actions, I think it is best if I step down as Warchief,” she said, hands folded behind her back.

Thrall considered for a moment, then finally spoke. “I’ve heard much about the events of this war. I do believe that your resignation is your best and probably only course of action.”

Jaina listened intently, still standing outside. Go’el’s words almost seemed cruel. Looking down and swallowing hard, Jaina acknowledged that what he had said was completely justified.

Thrall continued, “Although I have not been Warchief for some time, I accept your decision to step down.”

Sylvanas nodded her thanks and spoke again, “With respect, I have a candidate in mind to succeed me.”

“Who?” Thrall asked curiously, his eyes narrowing.

“You.”

Thrall stared for a few moments then broke out in raucous laughter.

Sylvanas’ expression stayed serious. “I’m not joking,” she said.

“I know,” Thrall said, once he had calmed down, “that’s what makes it so humorous.”

“You’re beloved and respected by both sides. You are the best chance for ending this war and leading the Horde down a better path.”

Thrall shook his head. “I have a family and I have been neutral towards the factions for years. I don’t believe it would be appropriate if I returned.”

“You may be neutral, but you’re still an Orc and your loyalty will always lie with the Horde.”

Thrall heaved a great sigh. “You may be right, but I’m not sure if being Warchief again is something I could do. At the very least, I would need to discuss this with Aggra and the rest of the Horde leaders.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’ll speak with everyone and call on you when we’ve made a decision.” He gestured towards the door for Sylvanas to depart.

“Before I leave, you should know that I didn’t come alone,” the banshee said. “I brought someone I think you should speak with.”

Thrall regarded her with interest. “All right, I’ll give this person an audience.”

“Come in.”

Steeling herself, Jaina walked into the room, head down, her face obscured. When she reached Sylvanas’ side, she looked up and pulled back the hood of her cloak.

Thrall’s mouth fell open in shock and he walked quickly towards her until he was just about close enough to embrace her.

“Lady Proudmoore,” he said, still in disbelief.

“Go’el,” she said, and she thought she saw his eyes crinkle with unshed tears at her use of his name.

For a few moments, they looked into each other’s eyes, neither of them saying anything. Jaina began to get antsy and suddenly began to stammer a disjointed apology for years gone by as tears filled her eyes and her voice wavered. “Forgive me,” she finished, just above a whisper. Her shoulders were shaking.

Thrall regarded her with kind eyes and he stepped forward to wordlessly pull her into a hug. The floodgates opened and Jaina sobbed on his shoulder, whispering her apology over and over.

Thrall chuckled lightly, patting her back. “I missed you, old friend,” he said.

Jaina took a few shuddering breaths trying to calm herself. She pulled back from Thrall and wiped her eyes. “I missed you, too.”

Once they had both calmed down, Thrall asked the question that Jaina dreaded having to answer. “How is it that you and Sylvanas are here together?”

Gulping hard, Jaina began, “My allies were escaping after they took out King Rastakhan. I was the last line of defense in making certain they made it out. I fought Sylvanas’ warriors until I was nearly defeated. Sylvanas... told them to stop.”

“Change of heart?” He directed the question towards Jaina who was confused until she realized Sylvanas had, at some point, left the room.

“From what she told me, it seems like she turned over a new leaf.” Jaina hoped to avoid any real specifics, as she was unsure how to answer without either lying outright or divulging details of her relationship with Sylvanas.

When Thrall spoke, his voice was quiet, almost conspiratorial. “I was not sure what would happen when Vol’jin appointed her as Warchief. I worried for the Horde. It would seem that perhaps that worry was not misplaced.”

Jaina’s mouth opened slightly, but she closed it quickly and nodded. “I... think you may have been right, at least, before the last couple of days.”

“Seems you two have developed a friendship of sorts,” Thrall noted.

Swallowing, Jaina dropped her gaze and out of the corner of her eye, she saw his expression change.

“Perhaps... not just friendship?” he inquired gently.

Jaina’s lower lip trembled and she merely nodded. She did not trust herself to speak and she did not want to lie to him, not when he had just renewed the friendship that she had so desperately missed.

“Oh,” he said. “I see what you mean about Sylvanas having turned over a new leaf.”

Jaina nodded again. Her face was flushed and she was not certain what to say. If this was how she could expect herself to act when faced with needing to tell her loved ones about Sylvanas, she was going to need to muster up some courage fast.

“Well,” he began, “I hope the two of you will be happy. Perhaps, you both will be to each other what Aggra and I are to one another.” He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

Jaina nodded a third time, still unable to speak. She stepped towards the orc and flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for some time.

After a while, he took a step back from her and spoke. “I think, despite our actions, that we all deserve and are worthy of love,” he said kindly.

“I do love her,” Jaina said, just above a whisper. She paused for a moment, realizing it was the first time she had said that aloud. She continued, “But, I’m afraid of how my family and other friends will react.”

“Understandable,” he said, nodding. “But, you’re brave, strong, and completely in control of your life. I believe in you, and so does Sylvanas.”

She smiled then, looking up into his kind eyes. “Thank you. As silly as it may seem, sometimes I need to hear that.”

Thrall laughed and Jaina found herself joining in, feeling relaxed and loved and safe.

“It’s probably time for Lady Windrunner and I to be getting back,” she said sadly. She was very much enjoying her friend’s company again and not anxious to leave.

Thrall nodded and pulled her in for one last quick hug. “Don’t be a stranger, my friend.”

Jaina smiled warmly. “I won’t. I promise.”

“I’ll be holding you to that,” he said with a wag of his finger and a smile on his face.

Jaina’s smile broadened and she grasped his hands in hers, bowing before him. He returned the bow and they dropped their hands. With a wave, she turned and headed out the door, nearly tripping over Sylvanas, who had been leaning against the wall outside.

“Oh!” she gasped as she fell forward. The banshee caught her and smiled.

“I’ve got you,” Sylvanas said. “I’ll always have you.”

Tears sprang to Jaina’s eyes and she smiled back, pulling her love into a quick kiss. “Let’s go home.”


	5. Chapter 5

The pair stepped through the portal into Jaina’s quarters, all smiles and laughter. Sobering slightly, Jaina checked to ensure her ward was still in place and was relieved to find that it had not been touched.

Jaina wanted nothing more than to forget about the possible betrayal of Genn, the uncertain future of the Horde, and whatever was going to happen with her relationship with Sylvanas.

Her stomach tightened into a knot and she shivered. She did not want to think about any of those things. She only wanted to exist in the moment and take each day as it came. Whether things worked out how she wanted them to or not, she decided it did not matter. She only had one life to live and she was going to enjoy it.

Sighing deeply, Jaina kicked off her shoes and flopped on her bed, laying on her back, hands resting behind her head. Her love joined her, laying on her side, lightly stroking her shoulder and arm.

“I heard everything you said,” Sylvanas told her, a bit of a smile on her face.

“Eavesdropper,” Jaina teased, grinning.

“Sometimes, I just need to hear all that, too,” Sylvanas said.

Jaina blushed and turned to her then, looking deep into her love’s eyes. “I love you, Sylvanas Windrunner.”

“And I love you, Jaina Proudmoore.”

Jaina sat up then, beginning to remove her robes. Sylvanas helped her out of them, then quickly shifted to remove her own clothes. Jaina straddled her and kissed her deeply, hands exploring her naked body. Sylvanas’ hands went around Jaina’s back as she held her close.

They stayed like that for a while, simply content to be near each other and just kiss. Then, Sylvanas pulled back slightly and dropped her mouth to Jaina’s neck, sucking lightly on hot skin. She stopped before she left a mark and kissed along Jaina’s shoulder and collarbone. Jaina’s eyes closed, completely relaxed in her love’s arms and moaned softly. Sylvanas flipped them over, pressing the mage to the bed and lying on top of her. She kissed Jaina’s breasts, licking the nipples until they stiffened. Jaina murmured softly, Sylvanas’ name on her lips. The banshee moved back up to claim Jaina’s mouth in a kiss as her hand went lower, resting on the mage’s sex. She gently spread Jaina open, cool fingertips brushing her clit. The mage gasped and shivered, lifting her hips up slightly. She was already wet and the banshee stroked between her slick folds, then slipped one, then two, and finally three chilled fingers inside. Jaina whimpered into her love’s mouth, her body beginning to shake. She reached a hand down between Sylvanas’ legs and began to softly rub her clit. The banshee moaned deeply and continued thrusting her fingers inside as her thumb found the mage’s clit.

Jaina slowly slipped a couple fingers inside Sylvanas, then carefully added a third. Her thumb began moving in gentle circles around the banshee’s clit. Their thrusts inside one another matched in speed while their thumbs caught up.

They were both close, both panting, and they locked themselves in a deep kiss as they grew closer. “Oh, Sylvanas,” Jaina whispered, breaking the kiss, and Sylvanas’ name on the mage’s lips was enough to finally send the banshee over the edge, breathing hard and shaking.

Sylvanas caught her breath as Jaina slowed her movements, fingers just barely touching her sex, mindful of the sensitivity. The banshee continued her thrusts and whispered, “Come for me, Jaina.” Her thumb spun in fast circles over Jaina’s clit and the mage cried out, back arching as she came, panting and trembling, her face flushed.

They collapsed together, lips crashing into each other, kissing lovingly as they recovered. Sylvanas moved off Jaina carefully, settling in at her side as they continued to kiss.

“I love you,” Jaina told her for the second time, lightly caressing her love’s face.

“I love you, too,” Sylvanas said, grasping her darling’s free hand in hers.

“I’m so tired,” Jaina said, “and still a bit sore.” Sylvanas chuckled wickedly. “Not because of you,” she said, repeating her words on the ship. “Well, maybe a little because of you.”

Sylvanas was still smiling. “I know what you mean,” she said. “I’m tired too. Long day today and it’s still barely just started.”

Jaina nodded and looked out the window. She was right, the sun was high in the sky, so it was barely midday.

“What should we do?” Jaina asked.

“Not sure,” Sylvanas replied. “I’m nervous about Thrall.”

Jaina reached a hand to Sylvanas’ face, gently stroking her cheek. “I wouldn’t worry.”

“No?”

Jaina shook her head. “I think you convinced him and I know he loves the Horde and doesn’t want to see it fall.”

“Even if he accepts, the question remains of what I’m going to do next.”

Jaina gave her a confused look. “What do you mean?”

Sylvanas avoided her gaze. “I was... looking into something, but I decided against it. It would likely only bring about more problems and... the Horde deserves better.”

“Do I even want to know what it was?” Jaina asked, doubts about Sylvanas and their whole relationship suddenly at the forefront of her mind. She felt sick.

“You really don’t.”

Jaina sat up and drew her knees to her chest. She looked straight ahead and fought back the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. Her voice trembling, she asked, “Has everything been a lie?”

“No, dear.” Sylvanas reached out to touch Jaina’s shoulder and the mage flinched away, making Sylvanas withdraw her hand. “I’m tired, Proudmoore,” she said, and Jaina stiffened at the use of her surname. “I no longer want to fight.”

Jaina turned to her. “Fight this war?” she asked. “Or fight... at all?”

Sylvanas met her gaze. “The first one, for the most part.” She sighed. “The second... sometimes.”

Jaina looked down, understanding. When she thought that Sylvanas was intending to kill her on the ship, she had decided that she could accept if that was how her life had ended. She had accomplished much, she had bravely led her people to victory and to safety afterward, as she stood as the last line of defense between the Horde and her allies. Sylvanas intervening had not necessarily changed that, but everything that happened after certainly had. She was determined to make the most of her life, to not let anyone dictate how she would spend her days and not let anyone make her feel guilty for the decisions she had made or would make.

“I need to speak with my mother,” she said suddenly.

“About Genn?” Sylvanas asked.

“Yes,” she said. “I’ll be back.”

Sylvanas nodded and watched Jaina dress, sighing softly.

Jaina removed the ward from her door and was about to open it when her love’s voice stopped her.

“I’m sorry I called you ‘Proudmoore,’” she said.

Jaina smiled. “At this point, Windrunner, it feels like a term of endearment.”

Sylvanas chuckled. “Sounds about right.”

“See you soon.”

“Mhm.”

Jaina opened the door just enough to slip through and shut it quickly behind her. She looked around and was relieved to find that she was alone. She cast a quick ward on the door and went to find her mother.

She did not have to go far. She heard voices outside as she descended the stairs and followed them.

“Jaina!” her mother called. “Come outside, sweetheart.”

“We were just about to send for you,” said Anduin.

Genn said nothing, merely nodded at her in a silent greeting.

“Where are your robes?” Katherine asked. “I had them cleaned and mended and sent them with a girl to your quarters this morning.”

Jaina’s heart sank, but she realized there may still be hope yet. “I received them,” she said, “and then clumsy me spilled my wine, so I’m washing them again.” She caught Genn’s eye as she spoke and saw a decidedly disappointed look on his face. Emboldened, she decided to get to the bottom of what was going on. “Something wrong, Genn? Judging by your face, you seem oddly concerned about some robes.”

“Jaina...?” her mother began and trailed off.

“What was on them? Tracking device? Sound amplifier? Both? Something else entirely?”

Genn cleared his throat. “Simple tracking device,” he admitted.

“Oh?” Jaina said incredulously. “Just a ‘simple tracking device.’ Wow.”

“You were gone an entire day,” Genn said through gritted teeth. “Forgive me for being worried that something may have happened to you, that perhaps you had been brainwashed and sent back to us as a different person, someone who would endanger your family and the Alliance.”

“What?” Jaina gasped the word. She shook her head. “You thought I might have been brainwashed?”

“I did, too,” Katherine said quietly.

Jaina turned to her. “I’m me!” she shouted. “I wasn’t brainwashed or captured or anything of the sort!” She was breathing heavily and tried to calm down. “I’m me,” she repeated, her voice soft.

Anduin walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. “We were worried, Auntie,” he said. “Forgive us.”

Jaina was stiff in Anduin’s arms and he stepped back awkwardly when he realized it.

“None of you trust me,” she said, hurt in her voice.

Katherine spoke first. “Sweetheart, that’s not true!”

“It is true,” Jaina replied. “And... maybe... you’re right not to.” Her lip quivered and she dropped her gaze.

Katherine walked over to her daughter and gently lifted her chin. “What are you talking about, my love?”

As if on cue, Sylvanas materialized beside Jaina.

Anduin drew his blade and Genn bared his teeth, howling.

“Stop!” Jaina cried. “Just stop!”

Sylvanas put her hands up to show that she was unarmed and not planning to attack. “I’m here alone,” she said, “if that helps.”

Anduin lowered his blade and motioned for Genn to stand at ease. Katherine was too stunned to say anything and she merely looked between her daughter and the banshee, trying to make sense of the situation.

“What is the meaning of this?” Genn roared.

“As you already know, when our allies were escaping, the Horde tried to stop them. I stepped in and prevented them from doing so, but not without a cost. I was very nearly defeated, but Sylvanas intervened and sent them away.”

Genn was livid. “So, what happened? She keeps you for herself and forces you to act against the Alliance on her behalf?”

Jaina fumed. “I already told you nothing of the sort happened.”

Genn pressed his inquiry, “Are you trying to tell us that this _monster_ wants to negotiate peace by ingratiating herself with you? Getting you to believe she’s changed?”

“This is why I hid the truth,” Jaina said, looking at Anduin, Katherine, and Genn in turn. Her eyes settled on Genn. “I knew you wouldn’t believe it.”

Genn shook his head and growled. “You are far too old to be this naive.”

Jaina frowned and licked her lips. “I’m not naive. I actually believe people can change for the better,” she said, as her eyes bored into Genn’s.

“This is outrageous.”

Sylvanas spoke up then, addressing Anduin. “Your majesty, your dog is bothering everyone. Could you, perhaps, do something about him?” Her tone was reminiscent of that day at Lordaeron, when the war began in earnest.

Anduin looked irritated and flummoxed, but gave Sylvanas an imperceptible nod. “Genn,” he said, turning to the worgen, “leave us, for now.”

Genn shook his head. “You would listen to this banshee over your own council?”

Anduin kept his voice even. “I would very much like to hear what everyone has to say. I’ve heard you. We all have. Now I want to hear everyone else. You can stay if you’re quiet. Otherwise, I’ll call on you later on.”

“I won’t speak,” Genn said finally.

“Thank you,” Anduin said. “Now, I want to know what happened after Sylvanas stopped her Horde. Genn did bring up a good point earlier. You were gone for so long, Jaina. I know you were weak and I understand that, but it was such a long time. What happened between then and yesterday, when you returned?”

Jaina exhaled and avoided his gaze. She felt her mother staring at her and wrung her hands. She chanced a look and saw her mother’s expression change. Katherine knew, the others had not quite grasped it.

“Anduin, Genn,” Katherine began, “I’d like to speak with my daughter alone.”

“Of course,” said Anduin. “Come on, Genn.” He started walking back into the Keep and Genn followed.

“Would you like me to join them?” Sylvanas asked.

“No,” Katherine said coldly. “You’re staying right where you are.”

“Understood.”

Jaina finally met her mother’s gaze, but did not dare speak.

“I don’t need details,” Katherine said, her voice still cold, but now tinged with a bit of disgust, “I just want to know why.”

Jaina exchanged a look with her love as Katherine regarded the two of them. “I’m not really sure how to put it into words, Mother.”

“Try,” Katherine said curtly.

Jaina swallowed and spoke quietly. “When Sylvanas’ champions had departed, we sat together for a while. I thought she planned to kill me, but she had no such plan. Instead, she kissed me.”

Katherine’s eyes widened.

“I wasn’t sure how to react, but something in me changed. I rested below deck at Sylvanas’ suggestion. When I woke up, we talked for some time and then...” she trailed off. “You said you didn’t want details.”

Katherine’s expression was unreadable, but Jaina felt she was being judged harshly all the same.

“What, exactly, did you talk about?”

“The future of the Horde,” Jaina replied. “Sylvanas told me about her plan to step down as Warchief.”

Katherine finally addressed Sylvanas. “Is this true? Do you actually mean to step down or is this some sort of trick?”

“I’ve already stepped down,” Sylvanas said. “Your daughter and I were in Deepholm this morning to speak with Thrall.”

Katherine was still unconvinced. “All right, so you’re no longer Warchief. What exactly does this mean? What does this change?”

“Everything,” Sylvanas said simply, holding Katherine’s gaze. “My leadership is not what the Horde needs and, with your daughter’s help, I realized that and made the appropriate decision for the sake of the Horde.”

Katherine turned to her daughter. “Is this what you want? Is _she_ who you want?”

Jaina nodded. “Yes, Mother.”

Katherine folded her arms over her chest. “So be it.”

“Mother?”

“If this is what you want—who you want—I can’t stop you and I probably shouldn’t try. You’re far beyond being old enough to make your own decisions. It’s your life.” She looked at Sylvanas. “I won’t interfere.” She began to walk away, towards the Keep.

“Mother!” Jaina called, catching up to her. “What does this mean?” she asked quietly.

Katherine faced her daughter. “Right now, it means I accept your judgement. It does not mean I currently approve or will ever approve. But, you are my daughter and I love you with all my heart. I trust you and I trust that you will make the decision that is right for you.” She looked over her shoulder at Sylvanas, then turned back to her daughter and spoke kindly. “All of that said, I wish you the best. You’ve been through far more than any one person should ever have to go through. You deserve happiness, my love. I hope you find it, whether it’s now or in the future.” She pulled her daughter close, embracing her tightly. When she stepped back, there were unshed tears in her eyes. With a small smile and nod at her daughter, she walked away.

Once her mother was gone, Jaina turned and jumped a bit when she saw that Sylvanas was already at her side. Her own eyes were swimming with tears, but she was surprised to see tears in Sylvanas’ eyes as well. She gently touched her love’s face.

“What happens now?” she asked.

Sylvanas smiled at her darling. “I leave that up to you.”


	6. Epilogue

“You know, Proudmoore, when I said it was up to you, I really didn’t expect you’d pick the worst thing imaginable.” Sylvanas left the sail and slumped down, grabbing a bottle of wine and taking a long drink from it.

Jaina laughed heartily and took over where Sylvanas had left off, hoisting the sail. “I’m trying to teach you, Windrunner,” she said, still laughing.

“I’m pretty sure this qualifies as torture,” Sylvanas replied, taking another drink and handing the bottle to Jaina.

Jaina grinned. “I’ll make a sailor out of you, yet.” She drank from the bottle and passed it back.

“Well, I’m on my way to being drunk, that’s about half of it, isn’t it?” She smirked wickedly.

“Pretty much,” came the amused reply.

Sylvanas grinned and looked around the sides of the boat. “You have water elementals, who even needs sails?”

Jaina frowned and wagged a finger at Sylvanas. “We are not going to be lazy, Windrunner. Now come on, there’s still more to do.”

“Working me to the bone, Proudmoore. I hope there’s a reward at the end of all this,” she said, quirking her eyebrow and grinning slyly.

“Oh don’t worry,” Jaina said. “When all is said and done, your reward will be knowing how to sail.”

Sylvanas clicked her tongue and stood to walk over to Jaina. “Not really what I had in mind, dear,” she whispered into her darling’s ear, wrapping her arms around the mage from behind.

Jaina chuckled and whispered to her love, “Don’t worry, there will be plenty of that, too.”

“Good to know,” Sylvanas said as she kissed Jaina’s neck.

Jaina squirmed away with a laugh. “Not now, we aren’t finished yet.”

Sylvanas spun Jaina around and captured the mage’s lips with her own.

Jaina pulled back after a bit and said, “All right, fine. I suppose we can take a little break.”

“Mhm,” Sylvanas murmured, kissing Jaina again and slowly walking both of them below deck.

***

It had been months since Sylvanas had left the Horde in Thrall’s more than capable hands and relations between the Horde and Alliance had changed almost overnight. After consulting with Aggra, as well as the remaining leaders of the Horde, Thrall had made the decision to step back in as Warchief.

As part of this, Thrall had told Sylvanas that she would no longer be leading the Forsaken. Sylvanas had been hurt, but she understood and knew that her people would be safe in the hands of Lilian Voss, whom Thrall had appointed.

Thrall had also allowed Sylvanas to stay within the Horde, but as a civilian and a soldier, if the need ever arose. She received a full pardon, her name clear, able to embark on a brand new life.

The changes had been for the better. The Horde was more united than they had been in years and the Alliance felt more at ease than they had in just as long. Tensions still existed among stragglers, but for the most part, the Horde and Alliance coexisted peacefully.

As a result, Jaina still retained her title and position of Lord Admiral, but the peace between the factions meant that she had more time on her hands than before, time to do frivolous things, like teaching her partner how to sail.

She was happy. It had been a long time coming. Her mother had been right, she had been through a great deal and she absolutely deserved to find happiness.

And found it, she had, in the most unlikely place, with the most unlikely person.

This, a long, beautiful life with the woman she loved, was going to be how it ended and she would not have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, you're still here. Or, perhaps, you were cheeky and skipped to the epilogue. Well, either way, I appreciate you taking time out of your life to read my little story. Thank you for coming along this ride with me. If another idea gnaws at me enough, I may very well be back here again. For now, farewell, and thank you for reading.


End file.
